


Doing Stuff

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: CompleteAU, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nicknames, TwelveandElevenarelikekids, lasertag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: They're always waiting for Amy.





	Doing Stuff

It was 3:05pm, and everyone was in the living room waiting. Rory sat on the sofa next to Matt, whereas Peter and Missy sat on the spare chairs opposite them. They had got them out once they realized Amy was running late. The day was supposed to go without any delays, and Matt and Peter were impatient as toddlers, no matter how much the other two assured them she would be there soon. 

“I don’t see why we don’t just leave her,” Peter groaned. “We told her 3pm sharp, just so she wouldn’t be late, and here she is, running late!”

“Theta, please just be patient,” Missy sighed. “You too Matt.”

“I hate being patient!” he nearly shouted, and paused when he heard a stumble upstairs. “The reservation was for quarter past three, not after.”

“It’s only just gone three Matt, and it’s only a five-minute walk. Just trust that she’s almost ready and will be down any second,” Rory said as he checked his watch.

They all heard running down the stairs and some mutters, which they assumed were Amy cursing herself for being late. Well, they hoped. Amy ran in putting her leather jacket on, slightly out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late, I was... Doing stuff.”

Peter and Matt were ready to complain, but they all paused and stared at the door.

“I’m stuff,” a short brunette smiled goofily as she leaned against the door frame. Her hair and clothes disheveled. 

Amy froze for a second, sighed, and gestured the brunette. “Guys, this is Clara. Clara, this is my group of friends.”

Clara skipped over, hooked her arm around the taller girl’s, and grinned at everyone. “Hey there. Sorry Amy, I couldn’t resist, the joke was right there.”

“It was,” Missy stood up and held her hand out. “Missy, pleasure to meet you.”

She shook it, “pleasure to meet you too!”

“I’m Rory,” he waved from his seat.

“I’m Peter,” he smiled slightly. “And my brother who’s sulking is Matt.”

“Why are you sulking?” Amy asked.

“You’re late and shacking up with someone without telling us!”

Amy blushed and glanced at Clara slightly. “W-Well... We didn’t know if we were official yet.”

“I’d say now is a good time,” Clara smiled. “Sorry for keeping her, but uh, where are you guys going that there’s a strict time schedule?”

“Laser tag,” Rory replied as he stood up. “We’ve been wanting to play for weeks.”

“Oh,” Clara’s face dropped. “Sorry, I didn’t know that. Wait, the Oswald’s laser tag or Lee’s?”

“Wait, isn’t-” Amy turned to her but got interrupted by a wave of the hand by Clara.

“Oswald’s, why?” Rory asked, more curious now that Amy was silenced by the tiny brunette.

“My dad owns that place, I’m sure I can get you in without need of reservation, or if you’re a bit late to it.”

“Really?!” Matt shot up from his seat excitedly, like a kid who just got told they’re having McDonalds. 

“Yeah,” she replied almost warily as she was taken back by his sudden change in attitude.

“Are you really able to do that puppy?” Missy looked over her. 

“Um... P-Puppy?” Clara asked, a little intimidated by the woman’s icy glare.

“Missy likes to nickname people,” Amy explained. “Rory’s Centurion, Peter is Theta, Matt is Oncoming Storm – he gets a bit creepy when he’s pissed at someone, so don’t get on his bad side. Peter calls Missy Koschei, but that’s only him.”

“Why puppy? And what’s yours?”

“You’re puppy like, and your eyes,” Missy simply said. “And Amy’s is Legs.”

Clara laughed, “Legs?” 

“’Cause I’m really tall-”

“And made of legs,” Clara looked at her up and down, a smirk plastered on her face. “I seem to remember saying that when we first met.” She leaned up and whispered, “and when we were in bed.”

Amy blushed furiously and choked on her own saliva, which just made everyone else laugh. “S-So uh, laser tag?”

“Yeah!” Matt grinned and ran out the door. Rory sighed, apologized, and chased after him. Everyone stared at the door.

“He’s uh, quite hyperactive, isn’t he?” Clara asked. 

“Unfortunately,” Peter sighed. “We better catch up with him before he runs into traffic.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Sadly no,” Missy sighed. “C’mon you lovebirds, let’s go.”

Peter left immediately, leaving Missy to see the two girl’s blush at the nickname. They all left the house. Once they caught up to Matt and Rory they all walked as a group. 

Clara muttered something to Amy, which caused her to chase her around. She dodged pass Matt, and put Rory in front of her as a human shield, laughing. She apologized to Rory before pushing him at Amy for her escape, heading towards Matt. Amy managed to grab her by the waist and swing her around before she got to him. Clara squealed at being picked up, but burst out laughing. 

“Y’know,” Missy whispered to Peter, seeing them giggle like school children. “They do make a good couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a incorrectelevenrosequotes post:  
> Doctor: Sorry I'm late, I was...doing stuff  
> Rose: *appears* I'm stuff.
> 
> (Still don't know how to post images, once I do I will)
> 
> And thank you HollowShadowWolf for the 'Legs' nickname, I couldn't think of one for Amy.


End file.
